peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crane Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
Plot: Megavolt, Tank Muddlefoot, Liquidator, and Honker Muddlefoot were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful white alicorn powerful princess named Princess Celestia in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Widget, Shirley The Loon, Twilight Sparkle, and Gosalyn Mallard finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, The Evil Captain Negaduck is back to seek revenge on Crane and Viper, including their friends if he finds Princess Celestia, he is now teaming up with a evil blue fox, Lady Blue, since she wants revenge on Liquidator for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Princess Camille - Widget (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) *Riley Anderson - Shirley The Loon (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Princess Sofia - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Ponyo - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *The Twins Lostboys - Bushroot and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Zak Young - Ronno (Bambi II) (as a good guy) *Crysta - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Starling - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cholena - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peter Pan - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Wendy Darling - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *John Darling - Pixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) (as Viper's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (as Viper's other little brother and as Pixie's twin) *Tinker Bell - Bijou (Hamtaro) *Lady The Magical Engine - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Nana - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Extras with Berlioz: Toulouse, Marie (both from The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Princess Tiger Lily - Hello Kitty *The Indian Chief - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) (as Hello Kitty's uncle) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Megara (Hercules) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *The Indians - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) and Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Captain Hook - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *The Old Hag - Lady Blue (The Animals Of Farthing Woods) *Mr. Smee - Stan and Heff (both from Winnie the Pooh) (as Negaduck's assistants) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Ben Ali Gator (FANTASIA!) (as Negaduck's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Ed (The Lion King), and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Pirates - Various "Disney Afternoon" Villains *The Wolves - The Fossas (Madagascar) Trivia *Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Alley Cats, The Mermaids, Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies